Support is requested for American investigators to travel to the XV International Congress of Hematology in Jerusalem, Israel to further targeted research of the National Cancer and National Heart and Lung Institutes. Major research areas covered are virus etiology, immunology and other aspects of leukemia and other malignancies of particular interest to the Cancer Institute, and thromboembolic disease, hemoglobinopathies and related disorders of particular interest to the National Heart and Lung Institute. The Congress will consist of special workshops and frontier sessions to advance the research goals of NCI and NHLI by personal exchange and working papers on current research of national importance.